


Recurring dream

by chelouple28



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouple28/pseuds/chelouple28
Summary: It would always go the same way. So much blood, Alec's screams, the way his lips would turn blue. He remembers crying, and why isn't he healing? But he closes his eyes, and he's back home in the arms of his Alexander.





	Recurring dream

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing i had to write after that finale. This is my first fic in this fandom, hope you lovelies enjoy xxx

The first time it happened, he was so freaked out he couldn't go back to sleep for the rest of the night. Afraid of what he'd see if he closed his eyes, he tried to soak into the warmth of the tight grip on his waist and turned his head to the side, staring and staring until long after the sun had come up.

It got easier, with time. Althought he would always wake up with trembling hands and a heavy stomach, after 8 nights full of terrifying nightmares, he just learnt to turn around and fall back asleep with his face nuzzled into Alec's bare shoulder.

It would always go the same way: rivers of blood, so much of it, on Alec's chest, on Alec's face, on his own hands, the smell making its way into his lungs and leaving him gasping. Alec's cries, agonizing and so loud he would wake up and still hear them despite the ringing on his ears. And Magnus remembers sobbing, begging, _Alexander, don't leave me, Alexander_. And, _why isn't it working, I can't I can't I can't I can't_ and _please, please, please_. And the stele is nowhere to be found, and he tries, and tries and tries but the distinctive blue of his magic never makes an apparience, and he remembers choking and he remembers thinking _why isn't it working why why why_. And then Alec would stop breathing, empty eyes staring into nothing as pink lips turned blue; and Magnus would try to scream, but he can't breath, and everything is spinning, so he punches the ground and makes his knuckles bleed. He'd close his eyes. And then, nothing.

This time feels different. There's still a pool of blood surrounding them, soaking Alec's clothes and staining his skin, and he's wheezing, chest raising and falling irregularly as he tries to keep his eyes open. And Magnus thinks, _god, not again,_ and he can't wait to wake up and press a soft kiss onto his boyfriend's smooth neck before snuggling into his arms until the alarm clock wakes them up.

So Magnus says, _please stay with me_ , and he thinks _, no no no no,_ as he tries to stop the bleeding with trembling hands, the dirt on the ground mix with angel blood and he wants to throw up, because the blood isn't stopping, and _fuck fuck fuck he can't make his magic work oh god not again, why isn't he healing._ And Alec is lying there, telling him it's okay, _it's going to be fine, I'm not mad Magnus,_ and Magnus is starting to hyperventilate because this wasn't supposed to happen, and he just wants to wake up because he feels like he's drowning. And he looks down, and sees Alec's faint smile _, I love you_ , they read, as a tear falls on his cheek and fuck is that Alec's tear or his? He doesn't know, he just knows he wants to wake up. So he closes his eyes.

He closes them, but when he opens them again, there's still blood on his hands and Alec is on the ground with an arrow through his chest.


End file.
